Harry Potter and the highland’s key
by Crazy Psychotice Weitdo girl
Summary: My attempt at the 7th book, is kinda crazy and contains fem slash, read it please, I beg you!
1. Death Eater?

Title: Harry Potter and the highland's key

Author: Me of course

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: Hermione/Ginny at the end, but until then Hermione/some weird character of my own Ron/Luna, Harry?

Disclaimer: Most of the characters are the property of J.K Rowling and stuff except the characters I make up for the heck of it; they belong to my weirdo imagination.

Comment: Will be kinda long, is my weirdo attempt of predicting the 7th book, which I can tell you, none of the 7th book will be anything like what I write because this is just some weird stuff I plucked outta my imagination and oh yeah, it is a fem slash, so be warned! Yes and too the FIC!

"Nothing will be the same without Dumbledore" Hermione says, taking time to look up from her book to observe Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna's expressions. They were all crammed up in one compartment in the Hogwarts Express, for some reason, there were a lot more students than the train could usually hold even with an enlargement spell.

"I wonder if they've found someone to replace him, they haven't said anything since, you know what happened" Ron says lowering his voice to a whisper at the end.

"Mad-Eye is the new headmaster, it says so in my dad's magazine" Luna says, looking over the upside down magazine she was reading. Ginny and Hermione exchange looks as if to say what a head case Luna is but they were all used to it by now.

"I reckon, they haven't said anything in fear of upsetting the students!" Neville adds.

"Are you okay, Harry? You seem kind of quiet" Hermione says, the utmost concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, we better get ready, we're almost there" Harry says, putting Hedwig in her cage.

They all exit the train and begin to crowd at the entrance of Hogwarts. The heavy front door screeches and opens to grant them all access into the castle. Hermione and Ron rush off to help escort everybody into the hall, after all it was their jobs.

Harry entered the hall and took his usual seat at the table while waiting for Ron and Hermione to finally find their way to the table.

"So, are you nervous, it is your 6th year after all, Ginny" Harry asks, making small talk with his ex.

"Nervous? No way!" Ginny says in a way that makes Harry chuckle.

"You won't believe…." Hermione begins but is cut of by Professor McGonagall, who is sitting at the head of the teacher's table where Dumbledore usually sits.

"Silence!" She bellows but it doesn't shut everybody up like it did when Dumbledore said it. "Silence" she says again but still nothing.

Hagrid bangs his gigantic hand fiercely against the table, making it shake and also making everybody silent. Professor McGonagall shoots a grateful look at Hadgrid and then begins her speech.

"To the first years, welcome to Hogwarts and to the upperclassmen, welcome back. I am sure you have all heard the tragic tales of what transpired at Hogwarts last year, we not only lost a great headmaster, but we lost a great man at the hands of a death eater..!"

"Now they want to admit he was a death eater" Harry bickers under his breath and is scolded at by Hermione whose attention is full on Professor McGonagall.

"With that being said, for those of you who know me as the head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration Professor, I will still be keeping those titles and for those of you who do not know me, I am Professor McGonagall, the new headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

Whispers spread through the halls, some 'I told you so's' some voices of just plain shock and some of cheers.

"Before, the first years will be directed to the sorting hat, we have a transfer 7th year student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; her name is Alex Sawyer and I hope she will be treated with the same amount of respect you would pay to your fellow students" Professor McGonagall says as the great hall entrance doors fly open. Everybody in the hall turns to look at who was entering late and to everybody's surprise it is a tall, beautiful blonde girl with the deepest green eyes, she's is gracefully pulling a piece of luggage behind her.

"It's her" Hermione says to no one in particular.

"Who?" Ron and Harry ask harmoniously.

Hermione begins her little lecture "Alex Sawyer, every school has there pride and joy student, for Durmstrang Intitute it was Viktor Krum"

Ron sneers at the mention of his name but Hermione ignores him and keeps talking. "For Hogwarts, it is Harry" she says cautiously as if not to upset Harry, when she realizes he is not upset, she continues "For Beauxbatons, it is Alex!" Hermione concludes before turning back to the beautiful blonde walking gracefully between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, up to the stage where Professor McGonagall awaits her with the sorting hat.

"You mean, she's th-th-th" Ron stutters unable to complete his sentence.

"Death eater" Ginny finishes for him.

"Why are they accepting her at Hogwarts if she's one of them, haven't they cause enough trouble?" Harry says, his anger getting the better of him.

"Calm down, Harry" Hermione says putting him softly on the shoulder. "She's kind of like you, she too, in a way faced he-who-should-not-be named, she's a muggle born, before you-know-who, went after you parents, he came in contact with the Sawyers, killed them without even using the killing curse" Hermione winces at the thought but continues "then he came upon what he called 'the green-eyed child' who was only a baby at the time, instead of killing her, he marked her as a death-eater, she is suppose to return to him on her 18th birthday and she is 17 now" Hermione concludes.

"Why haven't I heard of her before?" Harry says calming, looking at the girl who is sitting on the stool soon to be sorted by the hat.

"Well, it never really came up I guess" Hermione says also turning her attention to the girl.

"She's beautiful" Ron gapes almost drooling. Hermione rolls her eyes at him but mentally agrees.

"I heard she got twelve outstandings" Neville gapes.

"I heard that she read every book in the Beauxbatons library and that's why she transferred.

"Nonsense" Hermione said almost jealously "Beauxbatons has the biggest library of all the witchcraft and wizardry schools." She finishes.

"There is bravery, a lot of bravery but also a great deal of loyalty…" The hat begins in it sneering tone. "A great deal of loyalty, which can be a good thing depending on who you are loyal to" The hat talks, mulling of the choices for the blonde-haired beauty. "There is also intelligence, very much intelligence but I would say GRY, no, no, SLYTHERIN!" The hat finishes, content with its choice.

There is no usual cheering when someone is put into a house the hall is silent. A mudblood in slytherin, the green-eyed mudblood in slytherin!

Professor McGonagall looks at the hat almost pleading it to change its mind but the hat stays silent, so she takes it off of the blonde girl's head and ushers her to a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Very well, first years, to the next room to be sorted and everybody else enjoy your feast" Professor McGonagall says hurridly and with a wave of her wand, the Hogwarts ceiling darkens and food appears on every table. From chicken to beef, mashed potatoes, Spaghetti and every other food you can think of.

Ron digs into the food greedily and busy chattering and bickering fills the hall again.

"Aren't you gonna eat Harry?" Ron says, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Ron, could you not talk with your mouth full" Hermione says in a pleading tone. Ron ignores her and goes back to his greedy eating and Harry begins to eat slowly. Hermione can't help but stare at the blonde girl sitting at the Slytherin table. There was just something about her that not in Hermione could explain. The girl looks up and her and Hermione share a lingering stare.

TBC…..

A/N: Please review, even if you are going to say I am crazy, at least say that because I like reviews and I will crawl into a deep whole and stay there forever without them so review so I won't live in a whole for the rest of my life. Enough with my weirdness, so just review.

Psychotic


	2. Resticted section?

Title: Harry Potter and the highland's key part 2

Author: Me of course

Rating: PG-13-R

Pairings: Hermione/Ginny at the end, but until then Hermione/some weird character of my own Ron/Luna, Harry?

Disclaimer: Most of the characters are the property of J.K Rowling and stuff except the characters I make up for the heck of it; they belong to my weirdo imagination.

Comment: Yes, I came back to finish it although I kinda forgot I was writing it but to the fic, hya!

-------------------------------

"I don't trust her!" Harry said opening his Transfigurations book. It was their first day in class and they were already burdened with homework.

"She hasn't done anything to you Harry!" Hermione counters, also opening her book and dipping her quill in ink to begin her paper.

"And she gorgeous" Ron says starring out the window.

"That's besides the point" Hermione says sighing. "and anyway, we have defense against the dark arts tomorrow with Slytherine and I still don't know who the new teacher is!" She finishes not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

"True, I wonder who is brave enough to take the job this year!" Harry says, forgetting the angry tirade he was supposed to finish about Alex.

"And quidditch tryouts will be starting in a week!" Ron adds, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Are you planning on doing your homework Ron?" Hermione asks.

"It's not due until next week, Hermione, not everyone is a perfectionist like you, you know" Ron says matter-of-factly. "Besides I have to meet Luna in half an hour to help her study" he says.

"You? Help someone study?" Hermione says incredulously.

"For your information, Luna think I'm very smart, probably the smartest boy in the school!" Ron says.

"Luna also thinks the sky is pink!" Hermione says making Harry burst out in fits of laughter. It was true; Luna had in fact told them that the sky was pink.

"Well, I'm going to head to the bed, I'm tired" Harry finally says after her giggle fit, stifling a yawn. He picks up his books and heads upstairs to the boys common room.

"I'm going to head to the library" Hermione says, putting finishing touches on her paper and scooping all of her books into a bag.

"Goodnight then" Ron says, watching her crawl through the exit. "And I am very smart." He mutters under his breath brushing off his robes.

"Says who?" Ginny asks sarcastically, appearing behind her older brother.

"It doesn't matter who says it, it's true!" Ron says and walks away from his younger sister.

In the library, Hermione finds a quiet place to sit and silently reads a book. After about an hour she gets ready to leave the library. As she packs up her books, she hears something or someone flipping through pages of a book and muttering under their breath. This was Hogwarts and that someone could have well have been a ghost or a goblin or some other kind of mystical creature but something compelled Hermione to look.

She poked her head around the corner and there, sitting on the floor flipping through the pages of a book was Alex. She looked frustrated, angered even. Hermione dared to step closer, still unseen to see what book it was Alex was reading. As Hermione squinted her eyes to look at the book, she almost instantly recognized it without even seeing a title. It was a book on Lord Voldemort's magical methods from the restricted section. Hermione had broke into the section to get that book for Harry a few years back only to have the book's banshee screech deter her. But how did Alex get the book? It has been banned for years because of it's detailed descriptions of painful and powerful dark curses and potions. And what would she be doing with the book? Hermione thought.

Alex looks up from her book into Hermione's direction but the darkness makes it difficult to see. She draws her wand and gracefully gets up from the floor. Hermione quickly shoots from the corner with her bag and runs out of the library bumping straight into Ron.

"Watch it mate..." Ron starts but stops realizing it was Hermione. "Hermione, you look like you've just seen a ghost!" he exclaims, seeing the pale colour in her cheeks.

"Worse" She breaths out "I'll tell you about it in the common room"

TBC

Review please, pretty please with ice cream and fudge and sugar and m & m's, ohhh and snickers on top.


End file.
